kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby crystal hearts
Kirby crystal hearts is a series based around butterflies, crystals, hearts, love and friendship. You can play as Kirby, Magolor ( reformed ), Taranza, King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight. Plot Kirby and Bandana Dee are having a normal day hang out with each other when a little girl named Naiya falls from the sky. She reveals she is from Rightful Ruins and is being chased by Necro Matter for the Crystal mirror, a powerful sword of wishes. His resurrected mistress, Queen Sectonia DX ( Dexinia in my opinion ) wants it so she can escape Spiritual Void and save Queen Sectonia. The three go on a quest to the Crystal dimension of Lovetropolis, saving King Dedede, Meta Knight and Taranza in the progress. Magolor returns as a good guy, helping Kirby and being happy about the fact that he is playable. But when the squad go to the final world, Loveless Lake, Naiya is kidnapped by Queen Sectonia DX. To save her, the crew reach the palace and fight Queen Dexinia. She realizes her defeat, breaks the bottle and throws the crew into the sky. But the six animal-like creatures they fought earlier on unite, and they form the Crystal Hearts. Kirby and his friends save their world hand in hand, purifying Queen Sectonia and her sister. The team go home and Naiya is seen flying above. All the characters are voice acted. Playables Kirby Why would we call it a Kirby game without Kirby? This cutie patootie can inhale and use abilities when he inhales enemies. He is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto and uses the heart of magic. Bandana Dee Kirby's best friend who has no mouth so eats by shoving food through his face and absorbing it. He has a spear so his abilities' main theme is spear copy ability. He is voiced by Sam Vincent, who also portrayed Lev from Lolirock in English, and uses the heart of honesty. King Dedede A frenemy of Kirby's. Remember to never call him fat. He swings his hammer and puffs up like Kirby. He is voiced by Ted Lewis and uses the heart of loyalty. Meta knight My favourite character. He can use his mask as a frisbee, admitting it's ' not as fun as you think. '. But only when the game allows him to, which can only be used when another playable on multiplayer gets a love maker.. He uses Galaxia as his sword and he flies too. He is voiced by Eric Stuart and uses the heart of genorousity. Taranza Taranza is a Floralian spider who used to work for Queen Sectonia and has a dark past as seen in Kirby Triple Deluxe. He uses magic to freeze enemies for Kirby to eat. He is seen as ' maybe ticklish ' if you attack him with the tickle power. He is voiced by Vincent Tong, voicing the brother of Praxina ( Mephisto ) and he uses the heart of kindness. Magolor Returning as a protagonist, he is a Halcandran guy with yellow eyes. He also uses magic but uses ' legendary fury! ( Redundari furi! ) ' and uses it to smash through unbreakable stone, a black rock only he can destroy. He is voiced by Tabitha st. germains and uses the heart of laughter due to crashing into things sometimes in Terrible towers and losing health in a hilarious way. NPCS Naiya A half-butterfly girl from Lovetropolis. She has a silver birthmark on her left shoulder resembling a copy ability. In the end, it glows, turning Kirby and his friends into The Crystal Hearts. Queen Heartful The kind and fair ruler of Lovetropolis. She cares deeply about everything and knows alot about the Crystal Hearts, watching in surprise as The Kirby crew become them. Her colour is rainbow and her attacks are based on love. Grill Assisted by Salt, Pepper and Sugar, she serves as an ally, dropping bombs on enemies with Salt, Pepper and Sugar. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Bosses ( minibosses ) Blanco A moth-like beast from Slippery Suds. He serves as Necro's knight of akumas and the boss of Slippery Suds. He is voiced by Nessym Guetta, due to his french accent. His colour is white and his attacks are based on butterflies. He is forced to turn Magolor into the Crystal Heart of butterflies. Negra A cat-like beast from Adorable Austria. She serves as Necro's knight of deaths and the miniboss of Adorable Austria. She is voiced by Audrey Sable because she is also french. Her colour is black and her attacks are based on cats. She is made to give Bandana Dee the power of the Crystal Heart of cats. Verde A turtle-like beast from Rightful Ruins. He serves as Queen Heartful's knight of lifesaving and the miniboss of Rightful Ruins. He was controlled By Necro Matter. He becomes good again when you defeat him. His color is green and his attacked are based on tortoises. He helps King Dedede become the Crystal Heart of turtles. He is Japanese so is voiced by Rika Komutsa Azul A peacock-like puffball from Loveless Lakes. She is serving as Queen Heartful's knight of grace and the miniboss of Loveless Lakes. She thinks Kirby is trying to defeat her because Necro Matter brainwashed her into thinking they are in love and Kirby is a jealous enemy. She wakes up from being brainwashed and lets you go after defeat. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni. Her colour is blue and her attacks are peacock-based. She transforms Taranza into the Crystal Heart of Peacocks. Naranja-ruju ( Totche in Japanese, Hisiko in Russian ) A fox-like puffball who appears after you defeat Azul. He is Queen Heartful's knight of opening and the miniboss of Loveless Lakes. He mostly gets called, ' Naranja '. Being controlled by The remains of Dark Mind, he can only be defeated by magic. He is turned back when his health bars are all gone. He is voiced by Matt Ellis. His colour is orange and his powers are similar to fire. He uses magic to turn Meta Knight into the Crystal Heart of Foxes. Rojo High A dragon-ladybug thing with one head. She is very rude at first until the end. She also has no mercy in battle. In the end, she turns Kirby into The Crystal Heart of Ladybugs. Queen Dexinia Queen Sectonia's sister. She uses the hearts of friendship to become C-R-Y-S-T-A-L-S. She then awakens her sister, saving her life. Queen Sectonia Proud and Arrogant, Queen Sectonia is the former Queen Of Floralia. For some reason, she is playable in the sub-game ' wish upon a wound. ' after the finale, she is resurrected by The crystal mirror and is turned back into her past self before she turned evil... She is also voiced by Makiko Ohmoto. Hatred woods A blue and red tree with the powers of crystals and ice. She is mean, rude and vain and it is revealed she has a good relationship with Wispy Woods. She is voiced by Me. Crystal hearts Kirby and his friends become magical legends called Crystal Hearts. Kirby/Crystal Ladybug! The first Heart to become. He is brave and true and has no mercy in the final boss fight. He is based on creation. Bandana dee/Crystal Cat! The second Heart to become. He is very determined and likes to see villains suffer. He is based on destruction. King Dedede/Crystal Turtle! The third Heart to become. He loves to spread craziness to the group. He is based on life. Meta Knight/Crystal Fox! The fourth Heart to become. He is full of power and loves to help people. He is based on death. Taranza/Crystal Peacock! The fifth Heart. He still uses magic but can now teleport and his telekinesis is stronger. He is based on night. Magolor/Crystal Butterfly! The final Heart. He spikes the enemies' attacks and is very smart. He is based on day. Worlds These worlds are part of Lovetropolis. Cute Cliffside A waterfall-related world. It is the main home of Hatred Woods. Rightful Ruins An Aztec town-related world of peace and love. It is the capital city of Lovetropolis. YOLO ( You only live once ) Yes-world Yes-World is an ocean, so Yolo Yes-world is a rainbow ocean. It is crawling with Soggy Burts. Slippery Suds A bathroom-like town. Soap is it's motif and it is easy to slip over. Terrible towers An icy biome of cold worlds. Naiya assists the player(s) by carrying them across bottomless pits. Adorable Australia A golden desert. It resembles the backgrounds in the movie ' The Lion Guard '. Loveless Lakes A forbidden city. Meta knight describes it as ' a wasteland of tragedy and despair. ' since not much is to be seen except those foes. Spiritual void The home of all the defeated final bosses. Queen Sectonia and Queen Dexinia escape to defeat Kirby. Enemies Waggle Smee Soggy burt Maruu Bobby sister jr. Dark matter minis Dark mind eyes Moon hatter Ruby dees Wiggle doo Bully wheelie Eye gazers Kabu EXTRA'S Meta Kon Ponlings Ponlets Pons Category:Fanon game Category:Games Category:Abigail261 Category:Kirby